


Jeż Flotsamski

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [5]
Category: Dreptak (Andrzej Waligórski, Olek Grotowski, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alkohol, Crack, Other, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pomysł na tekst narodził się na tegorocznym Japaniconie, w trakcie rozmowy z Fil, toteż do niej frunie dedykacja. W Twoje ręce i na zdrowie!<br/>Inspiracja: Andrzej Waligórski, Ballada o Legnicy (wyk. Olka Grotowskiego). Strofy nie po kolei, ale w końcu pijane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeż Flotsamski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Dawnemi czasy we grodzie Legnicy  
Żył rycerz Dreptak, okaz pijanicy;  
Zbroi nie naszał, pohańców nie bijał,  
Jeno popijał.

 

Akurat to, że Vernon Roche okazał się nadętym chujem, nie było dla komendanta żadną niespodzianką, ba, nawet się spodziewał narowów typowych dla oficerków żrących pod pańskim stołem. A więc szorowania podłóg cudzymi oddziałami, tonu wyższości, wpieprzania się w lokalne sprawy i pouczania w prowadzeniu tychże. Pewno.  
– Oczywiście zajrzałeś w przeszłość tego twojego leśniczego?  
Jurysdykcja-pierdysdykcja, pomyślał Loredo. Na głos zaś odpowiedział tonem pogodnego zdziwienia:  
– Cedrika? No pewnie. Weteran, ale to jeszcze z powstania Elireny. Przez ostatnie sto lat już tylko chla.  
Niepokoiło go tylko, że Roche, pomijając wieczne wkurwienie na świat, wydawał się całkiem spokojny. Zbyt spokojny jak na kogoś, komu właśnie sprzątnięto całe plecy. W dodatku podróżował w obstawie wiedźmina-królobójcy, znaczy, może ktoś już go przygarnął. Jakieś ambitne baroniątko, może. A na takie plecy, choćby i hipetyczne, też lepiej było uważać. Czyli nie prowokować bez sensu.  
– Przez ostatnie sto lat nie miał Iorwetha za progiem – drążył tymczasem Roche. – Zresztą, jeśli nie sentymenty, w grę może wchodzić strach. Mieszka za murami, służy ludziom, aż się prosi o jakiś szantażyk...  
– Sprawdzałem go już. Czysty.  
– Postawiłeś kogoś przy nim? Brałeś na spytki?  
Nie, kurwa, powierzał straż każdemu pieprzonemu nieludziowi, uprzednio tylko palcem pogroziwszy.  
– Za dziecko mnie masz, Vernon?  
Roche spojrzał, nie skomentował.  
– Więc? – zapytał sucho.  
– Miał już z pięć ogonów.  
– I co?  
W sumie, uznał Loredo, można chujowi powiedzieć. Zweryfikuje łatwo, dowód szczerości na chwilę zatka mu pysk, a i tak gówna się z tego dowie. Że będzie się naigrawał, to trudno, czasem trzeba się przyznać do porażki.  
– I teraz wiem wszystko – mruknął komendant – o pierdolonych jeżach i mandragorówce.

\- Jakże go karać, gdy to pijanica?  
Ot, kopnąć w tyłek, wytargać za pirze  
I won za dźwirze!

Scoia’tael prowadziło naradę. Tym razem szło o represje na elfich i krasnoludzkich mieszkańcach Flotsam. Obradujący podzielili się na trzy stronnictwa: jedni optowali za odpuszczeniem na czas jakiś, drudzy za wyrżnięciem Dh’oine, póki ci nie wyrżnęli represjonowanych braci. Trzecie stronnictwo interesy zdrajców i asymilantów miało w rzyciach. Czyli reprezentowało poglądy dowódcy, tylko bez ozdobników.  
– Oni wiodą żywot Dh’oine – tłumaczył Iorweth. – Są cieniami samych siebie, sami się…  
Urwał nagle. Bo oto na polanę wkroczyła nieludność Flotsam. W obłoku mandragorówki. Ciągnięta za kubrak przez dwa jelonki. Z jeżem truchtającym przy nodze.  
– Caedmil… – przywitał się Cedric i najspokojniej (choć nie najprościej) w świecie przedefilował przez polanę, odprowadzany ciężkim milczeniem Wiewiórek. Cedric, bojownik z Shaerrawedd, zaiste był teraz cieniem własnej chwały – ale zarżnąć i tak było jakoś głupio. Zresztą Iorweth zabronił. Cedric nas nie wyda, tłumaczył. Drzemie w nim pamięć Aelirenn, mimo wszystko. To, że ciągle żyjemy, jest najlepszym dowodem jego wierności.  
A poza tym nikt by mu nie uwierzył.  
– Sami się skazali – dokończył teraz Iorweth, odczekawszy, aż pamięć Aelirenn pokolebie się do końca polany. – Życie wśród Dh’oine to degeneracja, łamie najszlachetniejsze jednostki, doprowadza do rozpaczy… Tak, Cedric?  
– Mam wizję – oznajmił Cedric, już po pas w krzakach. – Widzę Roche’a…  
Iorweth wyprostował się, zrobił czujny niby terier, napięty niby cięciwa przed strzałem.  
– Mów.  
– Widzę go w łaźni…  
Iorweth rozluźnił się zaraz. A nawet sflaczał. Przygarbił. Wydał cokolwiek zrezygnowany.  
– Dziękuję – przerwał. – Wystarczy. Dziękuję bardzo. Kazać cię odprowadzić? – zaproponował, patrząc, jak starszy Aen Seidhe plącze się w zarośla za swoim jeżem i jelonkami.  
– Mój las… – odpowiedziało mu z krzaków. – Mój las mnie poprowadzi…

Nagle się zdało nieszczęsnej ofierze  
Że jakieś straszne spogląda nań zwierzę,  
Zawrzasnął przeto w średniowiecznej mowie:  
\- Chodu panowie!

Tylko wiedźmiński refleks uratował Letho przed przyrżnięciem drzwiami w twarz. Elfa, który zza tych drzwi wypadł, przed śmiercią uratowało tylko wiedźmińskie zdumienie. Czego jak czego, ale Wiewiórek to się Letho w komnatach pani de Tancarville nie spodziewał. Zwłaszcza cuchnących gorzałą.  
Otrząsnął się zaraz, sięgnął do miecza. Należało się mieć na baczności. Cuchnący gorzałą czy nie, elf wyglądał na śmiertelnie przerażonego.  
Nad tym zaś, że umykał z jeżem pod pachą, Letho zastanowił się dopiero w Vergen.

\- Niech mnie szlag trafi, widziałem bestyję!  
\- Jaką? Tygrysa, smoka, bazyliszkę?  
\- Ni! Białą myszkę!!!

– Cedric biegł w stronę lasu – szepnęła wylękniona Derrae. – Zataczał się.  
Zataczał, powtórzył w duchu Geralt. Miejscowy pijaczyna. Nieprawdopodobne. Ruszył jednak w trop, bo Triss przepadła, Letho uciekł, niepodobna było wysiedzieć na miejscu.  
Krew. No, to wiedźmina faktycznie zaniepokoiło, ponagliło do biegu.  
– Lepiej, żebyś żył, Cedric – cedził pod nosem Geralt, przeskakując paprocie i wykroty. – Lepiej, żebyś…  
Cedrika znalazł leżącego w wykrocie. Zababranego krwią. Skulonego.  
– Cedric?  
Elf otworzył jedno oko. Coś zabulgotało, może rozcięte narządy, bańka powietrza we krwi, to mogła być głęboka rana.  
– Gwynbleidd…  
Ale nie była. Ponieważ Cedric, jakkolwiek cały pokrwawiony, sam w ogóle nie był ranny.  
– Gdzie jest Triss!? – zapytał Geralt, niepewny, czy ma teraz popaść w zimną furię, znużenie czy płacz ze śmiechem.  
– A, grzebie w rzeczach de Tancarville… – odpowiedział leniwie Cedric.  
– Czyja to krew? – indagował wiedźmin, decydując się na drugą wersję. Znowu coś zabulgotało. Ale nie w Cedriku, uświadomił sobie Geralt. Tylko za nim. W paprociach, gęsto porastających wykrot.  
– A, tamtego Dh’oine… – Tutaj elf jakby zastanowił się nad swoimi słowami. Zwiesił głowę, zawstydzony. – Znowu zabiłem Dh’oine…  
– Dlaczego ją zostawiłeś?  
– Ettariel mnie ostrzegła. Przyszła aż do Flotsam, drapała w drzwi…  
– Kto? – nie zrozumiał Geralt. Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie pełne łagodnej wyrozumiałości.  
– Ettariel. Tu, koło mnie.  
A, rzeczywiście. W ściółce nieopodal skulił się dorodny jeż. Ruszył wesoło ryjkiem, jakby zrozumiał, że to o nim mowa.  
– To moja ulubiona jeżynka – pochwalił ją Cedric. – Przynosi mi bukłaczek. Pilnuje alembika.  
– Alembika – powtórzył tępo Geralt. Spojrzał na wykrot, czekając, aż ten zabulgocze złośliwie. Nie zabulgotał.  
– Zacier już prawie wybił, brakło dosłownie chwili… Ale zdążyłem. Napijemy się jeszcze mandragorówki…  
– Czyli ty – odezwał się po chwili wiedźmin – włamałeś się z Triss do pokoju Sheali, zabiłeś jej strażnika, a potem poleciałeś, zaalarmowany przez jeża…  
– Jeżynkę…  
– … żeby ratować bimber!?  
Cedric ziewnął, skulił się jeszcze, upodabniając nawet do zwiniętej w kłębek Ettariel.  
– Dh’oine jest dużo, mandragory mało – wyjaśnił sennie. Ziewnął ponownie. – Daerme’, Gwynbleidd.  
Geralt klęczał nad nim jeszcze chwilę, niepewny: zabić go, oddać Roche’owi czy tylko złapać za włosy i przydzwonić zapitym łbem o wykrot. Wreszcie wstał i wolnym, ponurym krokiem powlókł się z powrotem do Flotsam.  
A Jaskrowi powiedział, że Cedric poległ, nawet zanadto się z prawdą nie rozmijając.

Morał tu widać jasno jak na dłoni:  
Bohater zginie. Świnia się uchroni.  
Czemże być lepiej: żyjącym prosięciem  
Czy martwym księciem?  
Ja żadnej rady dawać tu nie mogę;  
Musisz, słuchaczu, sam wybrać swą drogę,  
Najgorzej wszakoż, licz się z tą opinią,  
Być - martwą świnią!


End file.
